


Writing Prompt Database

by A_Tsun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Update tags as I go, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tsun/pseuds/A_Tsun
Summary: This is mainly for me to list the various writing prompts that I have found, as well as the summaries for any that I have started. Most of these are from writing-prompt-s on tumblr, so go check them out for some great writing prompts! If you end up using these for your own story, please leave a comment or something, I would love to read them!





	1. a

During a bank robbery you are surprised when the criminals seem to recognize you and retreat in fear. Only later do you learn that your high school sweetheart now runs a global crime syndicate and has placed you on a “No Harm” list. You decide to pay them a visit after all these years.


	2. b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets keep this going.

On everyone's 18th birthday they receive a letter from their future selves. Some receive long messages of their future lovers or messages of changes they would have made. Yours contains nothing more than a small list of locations and the words, "NEVER VISIT".


	3. c

The Anti-Christ came and went, but no one noticed because he wasn't worse than the current state of the world already is. The rapture followed, but no one went to Heaven, so we didn't notice that either. We've been living in Hell for the last 5 years, and no one has noticed yet.


	4. d

You walk in a room to find that the only way to escape is by writing the name of a real person on a piece of paper. This will kill that person.


	5. e

The last thing you remember from last night was drunkenly stumbling into the local occult shop. Now, you are slowly waking up to the hangover to end all hangovers, and find a piece of paper on your chest. It reads, in large letters, <> Your signature is at the bottom. Slowly, the smell of bacon and eggs is wafting in from the kitchen, and an inhuman voice shouts, <>


End file.
